Trapped within a Casket
by destiel.has.ruined.me.fml
Summary: Venturian (JordanFrye) has to fight the temptations of Jimmy Casket. Things take a turn for the worst when his sister, ImmortalKyodai (Cierra Frye) comes to check on him. A VenturianTale Fanfiction.


Jordans eyes shoot open, his body starts to twitch. The colours in his bedroom begin to shift, the darkness crawls deeper and deeper into his heart. Jordan sits bolt upright whilst looking around, frantically trying to shake the demons out of his head. Everywhere he looks, it's tempting him. He feels a sharp pain spread throughout his left hand, he looks down and sees that it's stuck in one solid pose... One as if he was reaching out to something, he cannot move his hand despite multiple attempts. All of a sudden, within an instant, his hand grabs his throat and squeezes it, choking him. "G-Ghu-H...Ch... Help..." Jordan attempts to call for help but his hand tightens, then... It stops... Jordan panics, he scrambles out of bed in attempt to reach the door but something pulls him back, a cold chill runs down his spine. Jordan lands on the floor, smacking his head so hard that he could feel his teeth rattle. His vision goes hazy and red circles dance across his eyes. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to get rid of these circles. He opens his eyes once again to find a figure looming over him. Paralysed from pain and fear, Jordan stares in shock, he tries to call for help but no words can leave his mouth. The figure raises a knife about Jordan and smiles, his black eyes and matted hair are only the basis, the figure was clearly malnourished, it opened it's mouth to reveal multiple rows of teeth, blood red smoke pours from its mouth. It mutters something... Jordan struggles to hear it. It's voice gets louder...and louder...and louder, until Jordan can hear it, a shrill, psychopathic voice... "S...S...Stab stab st-stab..." It grasps it's knife in both hands and gives Jordan one last smile. "Oh, I'm just trying to have some fun... I'll...We'll enjoy this!" He drives the dagger into Jordans chest.

It should hurt, why doesn't it hurt? It... It feels kinda... It feels good... Hehe... St...Stab... Stab stab stab... The figure turns into a thick, red smoke which makes its way into Jordans blood stream. Jordan scrambles to his feet and pulls the knife out of his chest, he tries to throw the knife to the ground but he cannot let go. Why? He feels an irritant pain on his face and he runs to the nearest mirror. His face is twitching, his body is restless, he's permanently smiling. What is happening to him!? He begins to stumble across the room, he can't control himself, he collides with his furniture, waking his family members. Cierra walks down to the basement to check on Jordan, his bedroom is a mess, all of his belongings are knocked over. "Jordan? Are you alright down here?" Cierra asks, half-asleep. "Cierra! GET OUT!" Jordan warns her. "Jordan? What's goin-" Jordan swings the knife at Cierra, cutting into her arm. No... It's not Jordan... It's Jimmy... The creature in his nightmares... He's just a fictional character...Right?

Cierra screams in pain "JORDAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jimmy laughs, "Jordan is gone... He's mi-" Jimmy tenses "Cierra, I've got a secr...secret" Jordan tries to fight off Jimmy, trying to warn Cierra. "Hehe, You'll never know...our...no, MY secret." Jimmy and Jordan fight over his body. Jordan struggles but he manages to break free for a few seconds, he grabs Cierra by the shoulders. "CIERRA! YOU NEED TO LOCK ME DOWN HERE!" Cierra stares at Jordan, wide-eyed. "What!? JORDAN WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Jordan flinches, "I'm... losing... You know my character... Jimmy...Cask...AURGH!" Jordan falls to the ground, breathing heavily. "I can't fight him for that much longer... He's real and he's... using... my body as a... host... AURGH! Cierra..." Jordans looks up at Cierra who whimpers in fear. "What is it Jordan?" Jordan collapses and after a few seconds he stands up and says "RUN!"... No... It's Jimmy's voice... He's smiling... Oh gosh, no no no no... Jimmy drives the knife into Cierras stomach. "Hehehahahe... You should've ran... Now nobody will know my secret!" Jimmy grins, the grin instantly drops as Jordan breaks free, drops the knife and runs to Cierra. "Oh my gosh, CIERRA! No no no... This can't be happening..."

Jordans eyes snap open, he gasps, struggling to breathe. He runs upstairs to the kitchen to find his family starting to make breakfast. Jordan breathed a sigh of relief and ran to hug Cierra. He's glad it was all just a dream, he doesn't remember any of it... Only the excruciating agony of losing his sister...


End file.
